Turn Away
by Strawberry Nightmare
Summary: A pile up will cause problems for Bosco as someone he knows gets trapped in the middle. WARNING: BoscoOriginal Character Fic.
1. Introductions To The Fallen

**Title:** Turn Away  
**Pairing:** Bosco/Original Character  
**Spoiler:** Season 1-3  
**Summary:** A pile up will cause problems for Bosco as someone he knows gets trapped in the middle. WARNING: Bosco/Original Character Fic. I love bosco and this is my little brain working in it's sick and twisted way. Don't hate me...please.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Cynthia di Rossana, her family, and little Georgia.  
**My Note:** This is my own stupid and twisted story. I've always been a fan of Bosco, Jason Wiles, whichever you prefer and I just had this idea. I'm a huge fan of Third watch and I hope I do this tv show justice, but I doubt it. But this is my try... 

**Chapter 1: Introductions To The Fallen**

_'With a sigh, you turn away. With a deepening heart, no words to say. You will find that the world has changed forever. The trees are now turning from green to gold. And the sun is now fading, oh I wish I could hold you closer.' - Arwen's Song (House Of Healing)_

"Georgia, please. Don't cry baby. We'll be home soon." Cynthia di Rossana cooed to her one year old baby who sat in the car seat behind her. Cynthia focused on the road ahead of her as she tried to make her way back to her home. She had taken Georgia to the doctors in the afternoon and was heading back home. This was her first day off from the her job in several months and she was ready for it. She couldn't wait to get home and curl up on her nice queen size bed with her baby and just sleep. She knew she'd eventually have to wake up and fix dinner before her husband got home, but since it was still early, she had time. He, after all, wouldn't get home until 11:30 or 12:00.

At least, she thought to herself as traffic slowed to a stop, she hoped she would have time. _Just three hours of sleep_, Cynthia begged silently. _That's all I want._ But her pleas failed as traffic finally came to a stand still. Thoughts of her husband flew through her mind as she realized with him, she could possibly get through. _But then again,_ her sensible part of her brain tells her, _nobody listen's to cops anymore._ Not even after 9-11. They just don't care.

And not even _her_ job would help. Cynthia sighed and pounded roughly on the horn. She didn't have time to wait.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES!" She screamed out of her car window. _Ok, maybe not the smartest thing to do,_ Cynthia thought as she gazed in the mirror at her daughter. Georgia Mathilde was a splitting image of Cynthia. She had the honey brown hair and the cool brown eyes to go with the Italian skin color that both mother and father were apart of. Cynthia came from a very political Italian family. Her father had been a diplomat in Italy for several years before meeting Cynthia's mother and then finally marrying her. Cynthiahad beenborn in Italy, but raised in New York. Why? Cynthia can never get a straight answer out of her parents. Politicians, in Cynthia's experience, they lie. A lot. And her parents do, as much as she hates to admit it.

Not that her husband is any better. A cop who gets too emotional and too downright rude. It's unhealthy, all the fighting that they due. They've been married for six years and had just had their first child together two months before 9-11. Emotional stress didn't even begin to describe it. Not considering she was supposed to be in the South Tower that morning. No, words didn't begin to describe it.

She knew people there. She worked there several times. She lost a part of her that day. Just like many other New Yorkers, but for her, it was different. It wasn't just personal because she had lived in New York her whole life. No, it was personal because she kenw people there and she worked there and because she could have been in there. Not to mention she knew a few of the firefighters who lost theirs lives that day. Plus her husband had broken down after 9-11. So many things had just filled up inside of him and he broke down.

They all broke down.

Cynthia gave a small, silent cheer as the cars began to move as she found herself nearing an intersection. _Just two more intersections, a right, and I'm home! _She couldn't wait to be able to settle in her large, comfortable and just sleep. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Not with working late and trying to take care of Georgia.

"We're almost there baby." Cynthia mumered quietly to Georgia. Georgia cooed softly in reply. Cynthia smiled just as she pulled into the intersection. She noticed a yellow car speeding up, coming towards her on her left, but she payed no attention. The next few moments seemed like a movie, in her mind. She could remember watching all those movies and TV shows where a speeding car slams into the side of a car. It seemed so fake and stupid on TV, but in the real world...it was worse.

Glass shattered as the fender and the front end of the yellow Neon slammed into the side of the silver Pontiac SV6. As Cynthia's body was thrown to the side, but kept in her seat by the seatbelt, all she could think about was her baby. Even as her own screams rang out from the pain as she rocked and her car slid, all she could hear was her baby's screams. She tried to call out to Georgia, but the pain from her many injuries was too much to bear. She blacked out as her car was finally pushed into two parked cars sitting in the left lane.

But her car didn't stop there, the two cars were forcefully pushed into the two cars behind them, and the ones behind them, until after an eight car pileup, the cars came to a rest, some several feet from the intersection. Blood lay splattered on the cold, hard ground all around the cars. Glass lay shattered, car parts lay damaged, and two bodies laid near the reckage. Several hearts stopped cold, while several still beated with every will inside their bodies. Even as the frantic calls were called into the Police, Firefighter, and EMS services, blood spilled onto the ground. Nobody moved to help anybody. The people on the street just stared as suddenly, a voice rang out.

"Help me!" The weak voice called out, but to no avail. Nobody would help the poor old man stuck in his car. Not yet, at least.

* * *

Faith sighed as she sat in the car beside Bosco. He was unusually quiet. She peered over at him and found him lost in thought as they sat at the red light. 

"So, what's up? Everything ok at home?" Faith asked, breaking Bosco from his trance. He looked over at her and stepped on the gas as the light turned to green. He looked back at the road and nodded, silently hating how Faith could be so perceptive.

"Yeah, everything's fine. We're great. Why you asking?" Bosco replied, giving Faith a quick glance before focusing on the road ahead of him.

"Just wondering. You've got a look on your face, like you and Nia are fighting again." Faith said, gazing out of the passenger's window. Bosco snorted.

"We don't fight. We have small arguments." Bosco said, defending his relationship with his wife. He loved her, he really did, but she could be a pain sometimes. Of course, then again, so could he.

"Oh, so you call the fourth of July in 2000 a small argument? You two made a scene in front of FDNY, NYPD, and the Feds! That wasn't a small argument!" Faith said, slightly agitated. Talking to Bosco about his wife was like talking to a man who beats his wife, expect Faith knew for a fact that if Bosco hit Nia, she'd hit right back, and harder, if possible.

"Ok, so that was one thing. We hit a rough road. We're over it. Nia's been busy with some Federal Investigation case so we haven't spent a lot of time together. She's got the next few days off, so we were thinking about leaving the little gal with either my mom or...my mom and then having some fun." Bosco said, chukling. An image popped into Faith's head and she cringed.

"God Bosco, not now." She begged. She hated it when he would do this. She told him that she would say nothing about her and Fred having sex as long as he said nothing about him and Nia having sex. Bosco would never listen until she would start up about Fred.

"On the kitchen table, on the couch, in the bed, in the shower, on the floor, on the-" Bosco contiuned.

"STOP!" Faith shouted, making Bosco laugh. "That's sick man. I don't need a visual image of you and Nia screwing on the table that Fred and I once ate dinner off of. Oh andremind me to never come to your place again." Faith added, cringing once more.

"Our house is just full of sex everywhere! I mean, it would just disgust you to know every place that I had her at." Bosco smiled as Faith rapidly shook her head and covered her ears. Nia was a beautiful woman, but it was thinking of Bosco naked that made Faith want to hurl.

"Come on Bos, don't do this. I don't even want to think about it. Don't make me start talking about me and Fred." Faith threatened. That shut Bosco up. He stared straight ahead and sighed.

"Ok, so things are kind of tense around our house." Bosco finally fessed up after a few minutes of silence. Faith glanced over at him. "Nia...she's really wrapped up in this Fed thing. She really wants to make her Dad proud, but there's only one way for her to do that."

"Divorce you and find a really good Italian Politician to marry." Faith finished for him. "Yeah, I know. I've heard her talk. Her dad's just like any other dad. No guy is good enough for his daughter. I'm sure he likes you Bos." Faith told him, even though she herself didn't believe that. Bosco snorted in reply as he took a left down a slightly empty street. He highly doubted that Massimo di Rossana even liked him just a tiny bit.

"No chance. No chance in hell." Bosco muttered. Faith smiled as she continued to look out the passenger's window.

"I wonder why." She mused. She could only begin to imagine the problems that Bosco had with Cynthia's father before they finally got married. Bosco was a handful and Mr. di Rossana was a very important former Italian Diplomat...with manners. The radio buzzed with static and then a familiar voice was heard.

"All units, we have a pile up on 5th and Richards in downtown. I repeat, all units, pile up on 5th and Richards." The voice crackled. Faith sighed and reach for the radio. She hated pile ups, nothing ever good came out of them. But suddenly her hand stopped over her radio. Richards. That was only two, maybe three blocks from Bosco and Nia's house. Faith glanced over at him, but he wasn't paying attention to the location that was given to them. He looked at her.

"You gonna respond?" He asked. Faith bit back a snide comment. She couldn't believe he wasn't processing this information. Uusually he was so quick. Usually.

"This is 55-David, 10-4." She said into the radio. She clicked on the sirens and lights just as Bosco speeded off into the right direction. Faith could feel that this was going to be a long and terrible day.

* * *

Sully and Davis quickly pulled up the large pile of cars just a second after Bosco and Yokas. As Davis slowly climbed out of the car he took a deep breath. He had seen some bad things, and he had seen worse things than this, but it still took his breath away every time. He could see two bodies laying in the road, so still. Usually in movies, things were quiet. So still and so quiet. But not here. No, everything was loud. He could hear a baby crying and a man screaming for help. Davis glanced over at Sully as two ambulances pulled up. 

"Some people," Bosco muttered as he walked past Sully and Davis. "Should have their license revoked. This is obscene." Davis slowly nodded as he stepped away from the car. _Think Ty_, he told himself. _Get a grip and think._ His head swam as he stepped through the puddles of blood. So much blood. Davis shook his head and headed for the first car. It was a yellow neon that, from the looks of it, caused the accident. Davis went over to the drivers side and peered in.

"Looks like a male, 30-40 years of age," He took a deep sniff. "I can't smell any alcholol." Davis called out to Doc as Doc rushed to him with his bag. Davis moved out of the way as Doc peered in.

"Possible broken neck." He felt around the guy's legs carefully. "Definite broken femur. I need a gurney. CARLOS!" Doc called out. Davis moved away as Carlos rushed over with a gurney and a neck brace.

Alex and Kim rushed to an SUV that was in the middle of it all. Alex climbed on the hood of the yellow neon and peered in the back window behind the driver's side.

"We've got a baby!" Alex yelled. The glass from the window was all gone so she just climbed through the window and crawled over the seat to the crying baby. As she started to check the baby over, she recognized the face. She couldn't place a name, but she knew she had seen this baby before. Or maybe she hadn't. Who knows. She had seen so many babies in her life. "Good pulse, no apparent injuries..." Alex muttered to herself as she checked the baby. Kim's face popped in through the window.

"How is she?" Kim asked. Alex looked at her and nodded.

"Good. I'm going to have to hand her through the window. We're stuck otherwise." Alex told her. Kim nodded and turned to Davis.

"Hey Davis!" She called out, even though he was only a few feet from her. He turned to her. "We need you. We've got to get the baby out." She told him. He nodded and walked over to her. She stood on the hood of the Neon while Davis stood firmly on the ground. A few minutes later Alex carefully handed Kim the baby, who then handed her to Davis. Davis took the baby carefully and smiled down at her. The baby smiled up at him and then Davis realized that he knew this baby.

"Oh God. I know you." He muttered to her as he started walking away. "Who's your mommy, huh? And your Daddy? I don't suppose you can talk?" He said gently. The baby just smiled up at him. Davis chuckled. "No, I suppose not." Davis looked up and spotted Bosco angrily directing traffic. Then it hit him. Davis stopped a few feet from the ambulance and his jaw dropped. "Oh shit." He cursed. He spun around carefully at glanced at Kim and Alex as they started working on the driver of the SUV. Carlos and Doc were still working on the driver of the Neon. "KIM!" Davis shouted. He held on gently to the baby as he started walking towards the SUV. Kim turned and looked at him from her spot on the car.

"What?" She said angrily. The woman in the car was badly injured and she needed help now.

"I know them. I know them." Davis muttered over and over again until he reached the car. Kim stared at him in confusion and Alex glanced at him from inside the SUV. The woman was leaned over in her seat and was bleeding heavily from several places.

"What?" Kim said again, this time calmer.

"I know them." Davis repeated. "She's a Fed. She's a Fed. She's...she's...Cynthia di Rossana." Davis told her. Kim just stared at him in confusion. Then Davis remembered. Cynthia had met Kim once, a long time ago. "Bosco's wife! This is their daughter, Georgia." Davis said hurridly. The color drained from Kim's face as she proccessed what he said.

"Oh...keep him...away from here. The last thing we need is to have Bosco in the way." Kim told Davis. Davis nodded and turned as Kim went back to work, trying harder than ever. Davis walked over to Sully was helping another paramedic.

"Sul." Davis whispered. Sully stopped what he was doing and looked at Davis.

"What Ty?" Sully said angrily. Davis took a deep breath and looked around.

"You gotta keep Bosco away from that SUV." Davis told him. Sully looked at the SUV then back at him in confusion.

"You gonna tell me why?" Sully asked. Davis looked around again. Faith was on the other side of the SUV, away from it. Bosco was still directing traffic. Davis looked back at Sully.

"And Yokas too. Uh, Sul...you know Cynthia, right? Bosco's wife?" Davis asked slowly. Sully nodded, still looking confused, and then a look of realization came over his face.

"Oh no. You've got to be shitting me." Sully said. Davis shook his head and motioned to the baby in his arms. Sully looked down at her and sighed sadly. "Georgia." He whispered ner name. Georgia looked up at Sully and smiled. "Who's getting Nia?" Sully asked, looking back up at Davis.

"Alex and Kim. What should I do with her?" Davis asked. Sully looked around and shrugged.

"I don't know. If you give her to Bosco, he'll go nuts looking for Nia. Put her in the car and just stay close to her. I just don't know man." Sully said. Davis nodded and headed back to their car. He gently set Georgia on the front seat and then shut the door. He looked around and saw Doc and Carlos taking the man in the yellow car out of the car. They gently put him on the gurney and then rushed towards the ambulance. Davis spun around as the firetruck got here.

Kim glanced hopelessly at Alex and they tried to keep Cynthia still. The firetuck was here, which meant that they could hopefully move the yellow car and then they could get Cynthia out.

Bosco cursed angrily as yet another car sped by him. "FUCK YOU!" He screamed at the red camero. Bosco shook his head and tried to concintrate. He hated directing traffic. There couldn't be anything worse in the world. Bosco cheered silently as a traffic cop pulled up to the side of the road. _Thank you Lord!_ Bosoc waited until Myers was there until he turned and walked towards the pile up. So far, only two alive bodies had been pulled from the twisted wreckage. But, there was also three dead bodies pulled from the wreckage.

Bosco headed towards the other side of the SUV, to where the rest of the cars were. He found Faith helping Mark get a woman from her car at the back of the pile up. He walked towards Faith, but walked behind her instead of stopping.

"You've got red on you." He muttered as he nonchalantly passed her. Faith almost dropped the arm of the woman as she instinctively looked down.

"Wha-BOSCO!" Faith shouted angrily. Bosco chuckled and walked over to where Andrews was working on a man and a woman stuck in their car.

"Need some help?" Bosco asked as he reached him. Andrews nodded.

TBC...


	2. Clashes At Work

**Title:** Turn Away  
**Pairing:** Bosco/Original Character  
**Spoiler:** Season 1-3  
**Summary:** A pile up will cause problems for Bosco as someone he knows gets trapped in the middle. WARNING: Bosco/Original Character Fic. I love bosco and this is my little brain working in it's sick and twisted way. Don't hate me...please.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Cynthia di Rossana, her family, and little Georgia.  
**My Note:** Ok, so...if something is in italic it is either a thought or a past experience. I hope you can tell the thoughts and the past experiences apart. I tried to make it...um...easy, I guess. And also, I just guessed at streets in New York...so...yeah.

**Chapter 2: Clashes At Work**

_'This could be it, I think I'm in love. It's love this time. It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love. this love is mine. I can see you with me when I'm older. All my lonely nights are finally over. You took the weight of the world off my shoulders (the world just goes away).' When You Kiss Me (Shania Twain, Up!)_

**_August, 1999_**

"Faith, I don't want to go there. She's been messing with some stupid case and I haven't seen her in about a week." Bosco told Faith angrily. Faith gave him a look of slight aggrivation and slight pity as she put her belt on. She had felt that Bosco was slowly growing madder with each passing day since Cynthia left. He was tense and angry...more so than usual. It was easy for Faith to be able to tell when Cynthia was home and when she wasn't. Bosco mood was different when she was home...happier, almost. But when she was gone, he was tense, on edge, and just angry. He would snap at people for no reason and get over emotional if a woman was killed. He was like a ticking time bomb when she was gone.

"Is she missing or what?" Faith asked, never really sure. Faith knew that FBI agents could go missing at any time, especially when they were involved in a very bad case. Faith knew that Cynthia usually ended up with the really bad cases. Bosco rolled his eyes at Faith's question.

"She ain't missing. She called me the other day from Maine. She does this all the time. Gets caught up in a case and leaves for a few weeks, then comes back for a day or two then leaves again. I'm used to it." Bosco said as he shut his locker.

"Must be why you two don't have any kids yet." Faith muttered as she walked towards the door, annoyed by Bosco's attitude to everything.

"What was that?" Bosco asked angrily. Faith shook her head and looked over her shoulder at Bosco who was following her angrily. She loved to hassle him about his relationship with Cynthia. The three year old couple argued all the time and to Faith, it seemed like the marriage would end one day soon, but Bosco seemed determined not to let it come to divorce. Faith knew that Bosco really loved Cynthia...but the way they argued...it made Faith scared sometimes. Not just for either of their safety...but for their sanity. Anyone who saw them together would either say they were crazy in love or just plain crazy for getting married. It all depended on when you saw them together.

"Nothing Bos." Faith answered, looking in front of her and walking out the door. Bosco muttered under his breath as he followed her to roll call. Faith and Bosco entered the room just as two well dressed people started heading down the hall towards the room from the opposite direction that Bosco and Faith came. One was a male and the other was a female. They were both wearing nice suits and carrying thick folders in their hands. They also wore shoulder holsters with guns, handcuffs on the back of their belts and a FBI badge on their belts. They were deep in conversation as they slowly aproached the room full of officers.

"We'll tell them the facts. Who he is, what he's done and what they should do if they find him." The female said to the male. The male nodded and looked around.

"What if they kill him?" He asked. She looked at him and smirked, but didn't reply. He just chuckled and followed her into the room. He knew what she had in mind.

Bosco growled in anger at Faith as she continued to hassle him about his wife. He looked up at frowned as a familiar woman stood next to Lt. Swersky. This was going to be a long day.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Today, we have a very special and dangerous case. The FBI has asked for our help and we're going to be giving it." Swersky told the officers inside the room. Several of the officers groaned, nobody liked the FBI. The female smirked and looked at the officers.

"My name is Special Agent di Rossana and this is Special Agent Curtis. We're just going to tell you the basic facts about this guy." Cynthia di Rossana took out a picture of the guy and held it up for everyone to see. "His name is Victor Jenkins, age 47. He started his rampage in Virginia, you might have heard about it. Last year he kill three young children. Three girls between the ages of 6 and 9." She put the picture back in her folder. "Not only did he kill them, but he raped them before he killed them, and afterwards."

"He was caught and arrested, but the State wasn't able to pin the charges on him and he was let go." Josef Curtis went on fer her. "He ran to Maine where he proceeded to kill two State Deputy's, females, and a Nurse. He once again raped them before he killed them and afterwards. This time, however, no one could catch him."

"And now he's here. Two days ago he raped and killed two nurses from Mercy and a Federal Agent, which is where we come in. We want this guy and we want the charges to stick. So this is how it's going to be." She pointed at the map on the wall behind her. There was a large area circled with red pen. "He's been sighted in this area. We know he has two contacts, one here," She pointed to one spot inside the circled area. "A Fara Taylor on 64th street and one here," She pointed to another spot. "A Clarence Hill on 8th street." She turned back to the group as Curtis picked up for her.

"If at any point you run into this guy, beware that he is highly dangerous. Armed and dangerous. If you do run into him, don't shoot him unless you have to."

"If you shoot him, don't kill him. We'd like this guy to go on trial and get the death penalty. We don't want him to be gunned down by an officer. If you kill him...be afraid. We will find something to charge you with...be certain of it. So watch where you shoot. Once you have him in custody, you are to notify us and we'll bring him in. Let's make this clear, he's ours." She told them. The officers nodded grimly. "Any questions?" She asked. Faith's hand shot up. "Yeah?"

"Will you be riding in a RMP?" Faith asked, secretly hoping she could Bosco and Cynthia in a car today. She knew the couple needed to be together. Faith, Sully, Davis, and Lt. Swersky, were the only ones who knew that Bosco was married to this particular woman. Most of the other officers didn't even know he had married a Federal Agent.

"No, we'll be traveling in an unmarked car." Cynthia answered. Faith smirked.

"So, we'll be able to spot you." Faith remarked, getting a small chuckle from both Cynthia, Josef and a few of the officers. Cynthia brushed her hair back behind her ears and nodded.

"Yeah, most likely. Any other questions?" The officer to the left of Bosco raised his hand. Cynthia didn't recognize him. "Yes?"

"Are you married?" He asked smoothly. Cynthia gave him a small smile as she saw Sully, Davis, and Faith start chuckling. Bosco's face was red and he was holding onto the desk in front of him tightly.

"You're new here, huh?" Cynthia asked. The officer nodded. "Then I'll let it slide. Remember, he's armed and dangerous." Cynthia said, ignoring the officer's question for the moment. "Oh, and, uh. I am married and you happen to be sitting right next to him." Cynthia added as she turned and followed Josef out of the room. The officer looked to his left where a female officer was sitting. He slowly turned his head to the right and gulped as Bosco's red face glared at him.

"Heh, hey Bosco..." The officer stood up and sprinted from the room, leaving the rest of the officers chuckling, besides Bosco. Not only was he mad about Officer Bailey's comment, but he was mad about cynthia showing up and not even letting him know she would be coming.

* * *

Cynthia bit into her cheeseburger and sighed as the delicious taste hit her mouth. _Nobody makes burgers like McDonald's,_ she thought. The two agents were busy eating their lunch as they watched Fara Taylor's house. She was sitting on the front step talking with some of her friends, laughing at the things that they said. _Maybe Victor would come to Fara's house. Maybe they could catch him without a big thing going down,_ Cynthia thought to herself. Cynthia just wanted to get this over with. She wanted to catch this guy so that the family members of his victims could have somewhat of a closure. Closure...did anybody really ever get it? Partially...Cynthia was sure...but there would also be a void in the families life. 

Plus, Cynthia wanted to go home. She had been gone for a week. She had gone to Virginia and then to Maine and then she had ended up here when she and Josef were told about the deaths of the two nurses and the Federal Agent. Someone both she and Josef had known for quite a while. Someone they cared about...as a friend and collegue. Anna Morgan.

"So...you and Maurice thinking about kids yet?" Josef asked inbetween the chewing of his burger. Cynthia looked at him and gave him a serious look.

"And when would we have time to not only make the baby, but raise the baby...together? I work all the time, mostly out of the state, and he works all the time. We don't have time." Cynthia said, somewhat bitterly. She had, as some say unfortunately, fallen in love with Bosco after their second date. Their first one had been hellish. He had obviously had a bad day and was practically quiet the whole night. If he was talking, his answers were short and rude. Cynthia had slapped him twice before the night was over.

But their second date was better. He was very nice and he acted like a gentleman. He took her out to a nice restaurant where they had civilized conversations. It was everything Cynthia had dreamed of in a date. In fact, he didn't even try to get into her apartment that night. He gave her a small, but sweet, kiss on the cheek and walked back to his car after Cynthia was safely inside. It was perfect.

They dated for less than a year before he asked her to marry him. Then they ended up getting married not but two months later, in a small ceremony with just friends and family. The only reason Cynthia's dad showed up was because Cynthia threatened to never talk to him again if he didn't do this for her. Cynthia tried to explain to him that she loved Bosco with all her life and just wanted to be with him. She tried to explain to her dad that Bosco felt the same way, but her dad was stubborn. He wanted her to find a nice Italian politician to settle down with. But Cynthia wanted Bosco and she was stubborn about it. Her dad finally caved.

"Come on Cyn...you know perfectly well you can either get a desk job or take a month off for your very well earned vacation. I wouldn't be surprised if you had two months worth of vacation time or more! You work your ass to the bone and look what you have to show for it. Very high position, well respected...no children and a husband who, I bet, wishes you were home. Do us all a favor and get laid. I don't even want to think about how long it's been for you and Maurice." Josef commented, earning a hard smack on the arm from Cynthia. She chuckled as she rolled up her burger wrapper and threw it in the trash bag inside their car.

"Don't start." She told him. Josef chuckled and grinned at her.

"Come on...everybody knows that you're in a pissy mood all the time 'cause you and Maurice hardly got any time for each other, which means...no sex. Well, at least, I hope it means no sex, otherwise..." Josef trailed off as Cynthia shook her head. He was right and she knew it. She desperately wanted to have kids with Bosco. She wanted a family, she wanted stable hours...she wanted to be truly happy.

"Whatever. I just want to focus on this case for now." Cynthia muttered. Josef nodded and looked back at Fara's house. He could hear the tone in her voice and he knew that meant the conversation was over. It was cool with him though, he knew he had gotten through to her. He just wished she would take his advice and take a few days off.

"Well, well, well..." Josef muttered as a tall white guy in a baseball cap walked up to Fara's door step. "Looks like we've got company." The two agents sat up straight in their car as they watched the man with interest. He matched the build of Victor, but with the cap on, it was hard to tell if it was him or not. Josef glanced quickly at Cynthia as the man sat down on the door step next to Fara. "What should we do?" He asked. Cynthia thought for a minute. What should we do? We don't know if it is him, or not. She thought to herself. Oh well, guess we have an obilgation to check.

"Call for one car backup." She told him. _Don't send Bosco,_ her brain said. Cynthia shook her head and unbuckled her seat belt. She ran a hand through her hair as Josef got on the radio and called for backup. Cynthia blocked out his voice as she watched Fara and the man continue to talk. As a red car passed by them, it seemed as if the world slowed down for a second. Then the car was gone and everything was back to normal.Josef put the radio down and they both got out of their car. Cynthia straightened her jacket and then followed Josef across the street. A horn honked as the two agents walked in front of a Saturn. They ignored the car.

_"We have an officer involved shooting on 51st Street. I repeat, we have an officer involved shooting on 51st. All available units to 51st Street. EMS service requested to 51st street."_

Cynthia's vision blurred for half a second and then was back to normal. Her eyes focused on Fara and the man, who weren't even paying attention, and she was sure that Josef was also focused on them. As the two agents stepped onto the sidewalk, Fara looked up and frowned. Cynthia glanced at the unidentified man and realized it wasn't who they were looking for.

"Can I help chu?" She asked rudely, standing up. The man who was sitting beside her remained seated and looked away from them. Josef and Cynthia pulled out their badges as they stopped in front of her.

"FBI. We need to talk Fara." Cynthia said as pleasantly as she could. Fara clicked her tongue on her teeth and then ran her tongue over her teeth. "Victor Jenkins." Cynthia could see a visibly reaction in Fara as she said Victor's name. "Where is he?" Cynthia asked calmly. Fara hesitated and then shrugged.

"Dunno man. Haven't seen him for a while. Boy just left me not to long ago, day or so." She lied to them. Cynthia rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Please, don't lie to us. We're not stupid. Just tell us where he is." Cynthia said, remaining calm. The last thing she needed to do was to get upset. Fara crossed her arms and stared back at Cynthia and Josef.

"I don't know where he is so just back the fuck off." She said angrily.

"Hey, now. Settle down. No need to get hostile. Just clam down, we're just asking." Josef said, his hands resting on his hips, just below his guns. Fara glared at Josef and then at Cynthia. Cynthia sighed and pulled a business card out of her back pocket and held it out for Fara to take.

"Take it and call us if you see him." Cynthia said. Fara shook her head, glaring at the card in Cynthia's hand.

"Fuck that bitch." She cussed. She slapped the card from Cynthia's hand and then pushed her. Cynthia stumbled back a few steps, but caught herself. She looked at Fara just as she pulled a gun out and pointed it at Cynthia. The man who was sitting on the steps jumped up and pulled out his own gun. The friends who had been standing around left quickly. Josef pulled out his gun and pointed it at the man while Cynthia quickly pulled out ehr gun and pointed it at Fara.

"Drop the guns!" Josef shouted. Cynthia tried to keep her eyes glued on Fara, but as she heard the distant sounds of sirens, she felt dizzy so she closed her eyes for a brief second.

_Cynthia gasped as the bullet hit her chest, sending her backwards onto the cold, hard, wet ground. It was raining. The rain violently dropped on Cynthia's face, making her cold. She could vaguely hear Bosco's voice, but it was far and distant. She heard him crying out for her, but she couldn't respond. Her hand flew to her chest and tried to clutch at the gun shot wound, but too much clothing was in the way. A hand suddenly clutched at hers and tried to pull it away, to see the wound. Cynthia tried to look but her eyes rolled into the back of her head as shewrithed in pain. She had never been shot before._

Cynthia's eyes snapped open and she concentrated hard on Fara's gun. The sounds of the sirens got closer and Fara and the man took a step backwards.

"Just drop the gun." Cynthia said calmly. Fara shook her head.

"No. You made a mistake." She said. Cynthia couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head. She could see the RMP getting closer to where they were.

"No, Fara. You made a mistake. You should never pull a gun on a Federal Agent. You're screwed." The RMP pulled to a stop on the side of the street and Sully and Davis got out of the car, their guns drawn and pointed at Fara and the man.

"Drop the guns!" Sully shouted as he stood behind his door. Cynthia cheered inwardly, glad to know that Bosco wasn't here. Bosco had a tendency to overreact when Cynthia was invovled in something like this.

_"Motherfucker! Put your gun down!" Bosco shouted over the sound of the rain._ Don't,_ Cynthia's mind screamed._ Don't make it worse Bosco._ The man, Reggie, was backed up against the wall with a pistol, pointing it at Cynthia who stood in front of him, on the edge of the sidewalk. He took her gun. And now, with FBI agents and Police Officers surrounding them, he was pointing his gun at her. She was frozen. She couldn't move. Now Bosco was here. She wanted to turn her head and tell him to back off, but she was afraid that if she moved, this guy would shoot her._

_"You put your gun down, asshole! This is not your problem!" Reggie yelled._

_"It's my problem more than you think it is dirtbag." Bosco repsonded. Cynthia couldn't help it. She turned her head and glared at Bosco._ Don't make it worse._ She mouthed to him. He scowled at her and then looked back at Reggie. Cynthia turned back to face Reggie just as the gun went off._

"We can't solve this problem if you don't talk to us. There was no reason for you to get hostile." Josef said, snapping Cynthia out of her thoughts. Fara snarled.

"Yeah, right. I know wut chu was trying to do. Get me to talk 'bout Victor. Ya'll need to leave him alone." She said angrily. Cynthia laughed bitterly and lowered her gun, then holstered it.

"Leave him alone?" Cynthia lunged for Fara, knocking the gun from the woman's hands, then she grabbed Fara by the collar of her jacket roughly and pulled her towards here so they were face to face. Sully and Davis moved in quicky, pointing their guns at the other man. They knocked the gun from his hands and then handcuffed him as Cynthia scowled angrily at Fara, her eyes flashing. "He's killed and raped three young girls, two deputy's, three nurses, and a Federal Agent. So no, I will not leave him alone. This bastard is going down whether you help or not." She let go of Fara's collar, but grabbed her left wrist and pulled her arm behind her back and did the same with her right arm. She pulled out of her handcuffs and cuffed Fara's arms together. "You're under arrest."

* * *

"Bosco!" Faith shouted as they sped around a corner, going far faster than they should have been. Bosco laughed as he slowed down and Faith clutched at her heart. "Don't you ever, ever, do that again." She warned him. Bosco chuckled as the color in Faith's face finally returned. 

"What a big baby." He muttered as they slowly came up to the afternoon traffic.

"So, you wanna tell me what's bothering you?" Faith asked. Silence. "Ok, I'll guess. Perhaps...and I'm just guessing with this, it has something to do with Cynthia." Bosco clentched his teeth together in anger.

"It's nothing." He lied. Faith snorted and gazed out the window. She knew Bosco better than that.

"Come on Bos...what is it? I know it has something to do with Cynthia...just spill it." Faith urged him on. Bosco tightened his grip on the steering wheel and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said once again. Faith sighed angrily and rubbed her chin.

"Jesus Bosco! Whatever it is, you can tell me!" Faith shouted angrily. "I'm your partner!" Bosco growled angrily and jerked the steering wheel to the right, cutting off two oncoming cars. He ran up onto the sidewalk and angrily turned to Faith. She stared at him in shock and confusion.

"You want to know what my problem is? My problem is that my wife has a job where she's gone every single fucking day and I hardly ever get to see her! First, she leaves without even telling me! Then I get a call from Virginia. It's her saying she's on a really important case and she won't be home for a while. FINE! Then I get a call a few days later, she's in Maine. Now she's just checking up on me, asking if I'm ok. Like she CARES! Then, today, she shows up without a word! MY WIFE, FAITH! MY WIFE! She can't even talk to me, won't talk to me, acts like I'm not even her husband unless some guy flirts with her. It's days like these when I wonder why I even fucking married her!" Bosco shouted. He pounded on the dashboard in anger and Faith felt a tear trickle from her eye. Her heart was pounding wildly and her brain was on overdrive.

"I-" Faith was at a lost for words. She didn't know what to say. Bosco's eyes flashed with anger and then with brief sadness. He turned and sat back in his seat, breathing heavily, his face flushed. Faith moved back to where her back was up against the seat instead of the corner between the door and the seat. "Bos, I-" Faith stumbled over her words and Bosco held up his hand to silence her.

"Don't Faith. Just don't." He said quietly. Faith nodded and stared out the front window. She was running through different things to say and how to say it. Bosco was hurting and Faith could see it. Bosco quietly pulled the car back on the road, cutting off a car who honked angrily at him. Bosco muttered curse words under his breath.

"You married her because you love her." Faith mumbled quietly. It was the only thing she could think of to say. Bosco glanced at her.

"What?" Bosco said, slightly glaring at Faith. She looked over at him and took a deep breath.

"You married her because you love her." She said louder now, though her voice trembled. She was still on edge from Bosco's explosion. Bosco smirked and looked back in front of him.

"Yeah, that must have been it."

TBC...


End file.
